


Hospital

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, but not like graphic or anything, just briefly mentioned cause it's a plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Papyrus and Stretch are in a car crash. They end up hospitalized.





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> i nearly cried while i was writing this, hope yall like it  
> rated teen just to be safe, it's a little heavy emotionally, but nothing super extreme

The first thing Papyrus registered was hearing the screech of tires on the asphalt.

The next thing he registered was the world whirling around him as a car hit his at 60 miles an hour, and flung them across the road, before the car landed upside down.

The third thing he registered was waking up in the hospital with Fell pacing around the room, and Slim curled up in a chair nervously tapping at his phone. 

Stretch was suspiciously absent.

“WHERE’S STRETCH?”

The other two skeletons jumped at his voice.

“oh, holy shit, you’re awake, _you’re awake._ ”

Slim was scrambling over to him, and Fell crossed the room in a few powerful strides.

“WHERE’S STRETCH??”

He needed to know. He needed to know Stretch was okay.

Fell and Slim shared a glance.

“…HE’S. STILL IN THE OPERATING ROOM. HE WAS HURT FAR MORE SEVERELY, SINCE HE WAS ON THE SIDE THE CAR CRASHED INTO.”

Fell looked nervous about something.

“THAT’S NOT ALL, IS IT? YOU’RE NOT TELLING ME EVERYTHING.”

A moment passed before Slim spoke up.

“they’re uh… they’re not sure he’s gonna wake up.”

Papyrus’s heart dropped at the words. It must have been obvious from the look on his face, because Fell immediately rushed to reassure him.

“I’M SURE HE’LL BE FINE!! SOMEONE WILL PROBABLY COME IN TO TELL US HE’S ALRIGHT ANY MINUTE NOW!!”

Two hours passed before anyone came to give them any information.

A nurse entered the room, and spoke softly.

“He’s stable, but still unconscious and unresponsive. He’s currently in the next room over, so if you’d all like, you can visit him, but he’s unlikely to wake for at least a day, maybe two. Mr. Serif, you’ve suffered a broken leg, so you’ll need to wait for just a moment so I can fetch a wheelchair, but you have no other injuries, so you can visit him as well.”

The next few minutes passed in a blur as they all rushed over to the room where Stretch was, gathering at the side of his bed.

They sat in near silence for the next few hours. Slim was the first to fall asleep, but Fell didn’t stay awake much longer. Papyrus couldn’t sleep. He was too scared, and the hospital was too uncomfortable. 

He looked at Stretch, lying in the hospital bed, and started to cry. He spoke to Stretch, as softly as possible, so as not to wake the others. He knew it was silly, and that Stretch couldn’t hear him while he was unconscious, but he needed to talk to him or he was going to panic, and then he’d wake the others up for sure.

“Stretch, Please, I Need You To Wake Up. I Need You To Be Okay. Please, I Can’t Lose You.”

He wanted to say more. but he dissolved into quiet sobs before long. 

Slim stirred nearby, and scooted his chair closer, so he could put a comforting hand on his back. 

“hey, it’s okay. it’s gonna be okay.”

“I Can’t Lose Him, I _Can’t._ ”

“shh, i know, i know.”

He pulled Papyrus into a hug, and just let him cry. Slim had never been someone who talked a lot, or who was particularly good with words. 

Still, Papyrus was glad he was there.

It ended up taking another day and a half for Stretch to wake up.

Papyrus was the only one to see it happen, Fell having gone to get water, and Slim being asleep once more.

“wha… where the hell am i???”

No more than two seconds after the words had left Stretch’s mouth, Papyrus had his arms around him and was holding onto him like he was going to disappear if he let go.

“OH MY GOD, YOU’RE AWAKE, YOU’RE OKAY. I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOSE YOU, OH MY GOD.”

He suddenly pulled back and slapped Slim’s shoulder, harder than he meant to.

“huh, what’s up??”

“uh, hey babe”

Slim gaped at him for a moment, and then just grinned, tears starting to fill his eyes. 

“god, im so glad you’re alright."

Fell walked into the room, only to immediately lock eyes with Stretch.

Before anyone could even blink, Fell was across the room and at the bedside.

“STRETCH, HOW DARE YOU WAKE UP WHEN I’M NOT IN THE ROOM!!”

“heh, sorry babe. want me to pass out again so you can watch me wake up?”

“NO!! DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!”

They were all crying and carrying on like fools at that point, but it was okay, because _Stretch_ was okay, and that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for more angst at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
